Lovely Holiday
by EOshipper2010
Summary: Blackwater one-shot. Halloween themed. How Jacob and Leah get together basically. "Halloween sucks. I hate it. There are only two, no, three things I hate more than it, and that’s Jacob Black, brats, and Hannah Montana." T for safety and language. R&R!


**A/N: This was randomly thought of in the middle of Sacraments just like all three of my Harry Potter fanfics… So, basically this is a Blackwater one-shot in Leah's POV with a Halloween theme. Breaking Dawn is disregarded. So… Here you go.**

**Oh, if you like Hannah Montana you may not like this…just letting you know.**

Lovely Holiday

Leah's POV

I hate Halloween. Little kids dressing up pretending to be something they're not, trying to scare people, and threatening to TP your house if you don't give them candy. The entire thing gives me a headache. _Sigh. _Why the hell am I even giving candy out? Oh, right. I promised my stupid little brother Seth I would, but only because he bribed me. Damn him, I taught him too well. In return for me giving out candy, he promised me his friends and him would TP and egg Jacob's beloved truck. Still don't want to do this though. Oh, God. There are kids coming up here. Someone shoot me. _Don't _let the children some to me. Damn it. Okay, time to smile, Leah.

"TRICK-OR-TREAT!" Wow. Ow. I didn't know three little kids were able to screech that loud. Great, now my headache is practically a migraine. What a lovely holiday.

_Sigh. _I smiled at the three little kids again. Well, I tried to anyways. "Hey, uh… Well here's the candy!" The boy who looked to be about 8 or 9 and the younger girl who was maybe 4 or 5 began to reach for the basket of candy, but the other girl who was the oldest (maybe 12?) stopped them.

"WAIT! Don't you want to know what we are, Ms. Leah?" I froze. I've never seen this girl before so how the hell does she know my name? Wait a minute… I tried to squint into the distance, but the same girl stopped me by waving her hand in front of my face and saying, "Helloooo! Do you want to know what we are or not?!" God this kid is a brat. She's _maybe _12 and she's acting like she owns the frickin' planet. Brat. At least the other two kids are cute and not annoying…yet.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure. What are you guys?" The brat opened her mouth, but I cut her off. "Wait." The girl looked at me as if I had deeply offended her while the other two gave me odd looks as I walked over to the other side of my porch. I stared into the darkness for a second before turning my stare into a glare. Of freaking course. I HATE Halloween. _Sigh. _I walked back over to the kids. "Okay, shoot. What are you? Start with the youngest and go up." Ha. Now the brat has to wait, and she doesn't look too happy about it.

The littlest girl stepped up. She is adorable. "I'm a bumblebee." I smiled an actual smile at her.

Next the little boy stepped up, and said in a dramatic voice. "I'M SPIDERMAN! DUN DUN DUUUUN!" I officially love this kid. I'm dieing of laughter right now. Maybe Halloween's not too bad…

"Finally!" Oh, great it's the brat's turn. "_I'm Hannah Montana._" Just kidding. Halloween sucks. I hate it. There are only two, no, three things I hate more than it, and that's Jacob Black, brats, and Hannah Montana. _Shudders. _Oh, the brat's still talking. Oops, guess I should be paying attention. "I mean isn't that like so like totally awesome? I mean _everyone __**loves **_Hannah. I mean like-"

"Yeah, awesome." Anything to shut you up and make you leave. "Here's the candy."

Once again the younger kids began to reach for the basket when the older girl stopped them. "WAIT! What about our jokes?"

Huh? "Huh? What jokes?" The girl rolled her eyes at me as if it were the most obvious thing on the planet.

"Weeeeellllllll," she started, but, thank God, someone cut her off.

"It's a new tradition. Kids tell Halloween jokes in order to get their candy." Shit. I look up and, sure enough, none other than Jacob Black is standing over me _smiling _at me. Bastard.

I gave a quick false laugh, and smiled at the two little kids and tried to ignore the third. Someone upstairs hates me. I mean all four things I hate at one time? Come on, that's not fair. "That's okay. You guys can just take the candy." I basically shoved the candy at them and locked myself in my house before the brat or Jacob could say anything. I hate Halloween. Now someone's knocking on my door, great. I open it up and Jacob is standing there. _Sigh. _"Jake, I don't need this. Just go home."

"Leah, come on. Let me in."

"No."

"Then you come out here. It's gotta be one or the other." I considered my options and chose to go out.

"What do you want, Jacob?"

"To talk to you." I raised my eyebrows at him. "Leah…" He looks so cute when he's thinking. Wait. Shit. Where the hell did that thought come from!? Oh, shit. Shit, shit, SHIT. Ow. Fantastic, l just backed into my door. Now he's gonna notice I'm panicking about something, but then again he is pretty oblivious. "Are you okay?" Nope, he noticed. Perfect.

"Yeah, fine." Why does my voice choose now to sound unnaturally high? "Uh, what were you saying earlier?" He gave me a questioning look before breaking into a huge grin. I gulped. "Uh…"

"I'm not going to tell you, but I'll show you." He stepped closer to me and I tried to step back, but I was already backed against my house. He leaned in even closer until his lips just barely brushed mine. I unconsciously leaned into him. God, it feels so good to be kissed again. When he pulled away, I realized I didn't want him to let go of me, so I rested my head against his chest and let him wrap his arms around me. God, this is so unlike me. He kissed the top of my head. "Wanna hear my Halloween joke?"

I stepped back and looked up at him incredulously. "You're kidding, right?" He smiled at me. "You're not. Way to ruin a moment."

"So, do you wanna hear it?"

I rolled my eyes, and put my head back on his chest. "Sure."

"What did the boy wolf say to the girly wolf?"

"I don't know. What?"

"'I wovf you.' Get it? It's like love and woof put tog-"

"I get it…" We were quiet for a moment, but this time it was me who ruined it. "Hey, Jake? That was a really lame joke."

THE NEXT MORNING

Jacob ended up staying with me overnight. We stayed up and just talked… and kissed, but mostly... Nevermind. We walked out onto my front porch together hand-in-hand, and started towards where his truck was parked. All of a sudden, he froze and I burst into laughter. "MY TRUCK! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO IT?"

I managed to control my laughter long enough to reply. "Well, it looks like someone threw toilet paper all over it and then egged it. You know, like a Halloween prank. It's truly a lovely holiday, don't you think?" After that, I couldn't contain my laughter anymore. Jacob simply stared at me and then looked back at his truck in disbelief. His truck was past being considered a mess, it was a disaster...

I've got to thank Seth later.

I love Halloween.

**A/N: This was my first attempt at a Twilight fanfic. I hope you liked it. Also, the whole Halloween joke thing actually is tradition in STL, MO, which is where I'm from. According to everyone else I've ever talked to though St. Louis is literally the only place that makes you tell a joke for candy. I think it's fun.**

**Also, the chapter is titled for the song "Monster Mash." I don't know who it's sung by but... I don't own it....**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**EOshipper2010**


End file.
